Love Fool
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: James forgot he was playing a prank on Lily, he didn't mean to get married to her when he was in love with another, his lovely Alice. But his actions have consequences, when James leaves Lily alone, breaking her heart, someone steps in to heal it. A marriage broken, creating two sordid affairs.
1. James

**Love Fool**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

 **AN:** Captain of the Tutshill Tornados for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Round 1

 **Prompt:** Write your Keeper's NOTP - James/Alice

 **Word Count:** 1,145 words

"Avada Kedavra!" — Speaking

'Knowledge is power!' — Thinking

 **~.~**

Everything was as it should be. James Potter became Head Boy, graduated with high remarks, was the epitome of bravery and courage, and he got the girl. After asking and asking and asking…he finally achieved a date with Lily Evans, his Lily Flower. He loved her at first sight and now he was married to her…but he did not feel satisfied now that he was married.

They were only married for a few months and he started to lose his love for her. He began to think about it and came to the conclusion that he never really loved her, he just wanted to take her away from Severus Snape, his school enemy. James wanted to gloat at Snivellus that he got Lily and he did, but now the fun had worn off. He searched deep down, not that it was far, and decided that this was a prank. Lily was beautiful, wicked smart and not a pureblood. That was why he wanted her, but now that he had her the illusion of love disappeared and the satisfaction of a prank filled him.

Recently, now that his mind was not clouded, he felt the stirrings of his heart for another. He did not realize it but he had always looked at her first every time he entered a room at Hogwarts. They spoke to one another many times, they even hung out and did a few pranks together. The thing with Lily shut his mind to possible all other love interests. When James was doing a prank his mind persisted with it until it was finished, and the prank (his mind finally concluded with) with Lily had ended, he was able to focus on life again.

He wanted to have a life with Alice, but he was married to Lily. The Alice he was in love with was married like he, she was married to Frank Longbottom, but this did not deter him. He did not notice before but when he received messages from Alice they were always flirty, even now. He knew this was his chance at real love, but he would have to be discreet about it until he could find a way to divorce Lily.

 **~.~**

James held his breath in for a moment and slowly exhaled. 'I can do this!' He thought, pumping himself up. He was excited and a little scared. Now, after all this time, he was finally going on a date with Alice. After so long of sending messages to each other with linked journals that were only keyed to them, they were finally going to get together. She was always in his thoughts, and now some of his thoughts (or fantasies) were going to come true. He loved everything about her, she was beautiful with short blonde hair, light colored eyes, a smile that made his heart melt and he could not forget she was scarily smart and loved pranks as much as he did. In other words, she was perfect and practically the opposite of Lily.

James cracked a grin that could split his face, he saw Alice; she was wearing a pale blue dress that reached her knees, flat black shoes, and light makeup. He hoped his dashing good looks in some black slacks and a button but shirt with black shoes would do the trick. He started walking toward her as she was looking around for him in the town they decided to meet in. Since they both were married, they decided to meet in a Muggle town away from where they lived.

"Hello beautiful," James murmured in her ear from behind. Alice jumped and turned around to look at him, her smile lit up and he fell in love all over again. "Hello handsome," she smiled back. It was as if the world stopped, just two lovers staring in to each others eyes, it seemed like something straight out of a novel.

"Well my lady, would you do me the honor of taking a stroll?" James asked with his arm out. Alice replied by looping her arm with his and leaning into his side. "I decided something away from prying ears and eyes my lady." James directed her away from the people and to the park of the town. Their first date together started off well in his opinion. Alice was pressed against him and they looked to be the perfect young couple.

The town they ventured to was pretty big, big enough to be lost in the crowds. James led Alice to a secluded part in the park placed with muggle-repelling wards. Behind those wards was a deep red blanket with a picnic basket on top filled with food and drinks, cooled and warmed depending on the item. They sat down on the cushioned blanket, Alice still leaning against him.

"Well, I thought a little privacy will do us good on our first date." James started, "Would you like some Nettle wine? I know it's your favorite." He held up two wine glasses in one hand and the blue bottle of Nettle wine in the other.

"Yes I would, thank you James," Alice replied, "You're so thoughtful." James poured them each a glass then handed one to Alice. He watched her take a sip and smiled, he was so love-struck. He did not think the smile would ever leave his face.

 **~.~**

James continued to dine with his lovely lady throughout the evening on the blanket, bringing out her favorite foods to eat. They had a joyous time, cracking jokes and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Their eyes held such love for the other, it was a surprise they did not get together any sooner. All too soon, their date came to an end.

 **~.~**

"This is nice James. I had wanted to do this forever ago but I thought I lost my chance when you got together with Lily." Alice commented.

"I have only had eyes for you Alice, it was supposed to be a prank with Lily but it kept going and I could not stop it. Even though we are both married, we can make this work. Would you be willing?" James asked, taking her hands in his while looking her dead in the eyes with a soft expression.

Alice smiled lightly, love shining in her eyes, "Of course I will!" She leaned forward a bit and James took that as his cue to kiss her. He shortened the distance and placed his lips on hers. 'This feels way better than kissing Lily,' James thought, he knew this woman was the one for him. He just needed to settle things with Lily and Alice with Frank, then they could get married and start a family themselves. He knew she was perfect. He ended the kiss and looked at her with a goofy smile and whispered, "Just perfect."

 **~.~**

 **AN:** I do not like cheating but I really wanted to write a fic where James is a jerk for the competition, this is what came out.


	2. Lily

**Love Fool**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

 **AN:** Captain of the Ballycastle Bats for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Round 10

 **Prompt:** Write about a character having an affair.

 **Word Count:** 2,291 words

 **~.~**

 **Chapter 2 - Lily**

 **~.~**

Bright green eyes narrowed at the figure leaving the house and apparating away. He left more often, leaving her alone in the empty house. A growl left her throat as she turned her attention away from the window.

"How does he not think I don't know…"

A sound of rage left her lips as she threw the first thing that was close to her, in this case it was a decorative vase for the living room. The resounding smash against the wall didn't deter her from continuing her rampage, she continued to throw everything within her reach against the wall. It was cathartic and helped release her anger.

"Why would he do this to me? Why would he cheat on me? I thought he loved me?"

Exhausted from her destruction, she collapsed to her knees and sobbed. She didn't know how long the affair was happening, but since she found out a week ago, her mind kept spinning. Finally after a week of knowing she broke down, her heart completely shattered. She punched the ground in frustration, tears dripping down her cheeks showing no sign of stopping. She truly thought he loved her.

"Why would you hurt me James Potter? Wasn't I enough?"

Through her sobbing, she didn't hear the front door open and the visitor walking to her location. She just cried her heart out with her hands covering her face and her shoulders hunched.

"Oh Lily…" She heard someone mutter, but she was too grief stricken to look up.

The person kneeled in front of her and puller her to their chest. Lily couldn't do anything but wrap her arms around them and grip the back of their worn shirt tightly.

"Why? Why does he hurt me so? Tell me Remus…" She whimpered into his shirt.

"I don't know Lily, I just don't know," he responded, holding her tightly against him. "Come on Lily, let's get up."

"No! Please don't leave me Remus! Keep holding me, I don't want to be alone."

Lily felt pain like no other at the knowledge her husband was cheating, but being in Remus' arms felt safe, it felt like home. She didn't want to let him go, she wanted him to continue holding her like that and release her of the pain of her broken heart.

Lily looked up at him with pleading eyes, she knew Remus wouldn't say no to her and she wanted to use that to her advantage. Remus caved within moments and kept holding on to a clinging crying redhead.

 **~.~**

The next morning, Lily woke up confused in her bed. She turned her head to look down at her body and saw she was still wearing her clothing from last night. Getting up from her bed, she moved to the adjoining bathroom with a hand on her head to steady the pounding. A groan left her lips as she braced herself on the bathroom counter.

As she looked in the mirror, she noticed her eyes were puffed and bloodshot with noticeable dark circles beneath. Her face was rosy with tear streaks and her hair was in disarray.

"I feel awful…" Lily moaned, glaring at the mirror in pain.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep but she still felt exhausted. The crying drained her and she didn't know how to rejuvenate herself. Slowly she turned the faucet handle and splashed cold water on her face, hoping the freezing temperature would wake her up and decrease the obvious signs of crying.

After drying her face, she noticed she did look a little better but her previous night was still noticeable. Deciding it just wasn't worth it to put any type of product on her face to make it seem like nothing was wrong, Lily just left her bathroom to get some type of caffeine in her.

'Why does it smell like eggs and tea? I thought I told the elves to take a couple days off?' Lily thought as she made her way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen she saw Remus Lupin cooking breakfast while humming to himself. In her tired state she couldn't think on why he would be here to early in the morning. It took her brain a minute or two to catch up with the previous days events.

'Oh…' Lily thought, her mind cleared enough to remember that Remus came the night before. 'I better say hi before-'

"Morning Lily. Fancy some breakfast?" Remus greeted, turning around and giving her a friendly smile.

"Yes, thank you Remus."

Lily gave a smile of her own as she took a seat at the breakfast table. She wondered how long Remus knew she was there before speaking to her. She didn't bother asking as he placed a plate of a traditional English breakfast in front of her, complete with a good cup of her favorite tea.

A moan left her lips as she tasted the first bite, she loved the food the house elves made but nothing compared to a meal made by a friend or family member. Also, she was just that hungry since she skipped out on dinner the previous night. No words were exchanged during breakfast, just two dear friends enjoying each others company while eating wonderful food.

After breakfast was over, the two cleaned up the dishes and Lily invited him to the living room to talk.

"Remus, thank you for last night and breakfast this morning."

"You're welcome Lily. It was the least I could do as your friend."

Lily gave him a sad smile before busting out the big question that had been plaguing her.

"Did you know about James' affair?"

Remus gave her a guilty look before responding. "I'm sorry. I found out a little while ago, I didn't know how to tell you."

"Does Sirius or Peter know? Was I the only one who didn't know?"

"No, Sirius and Peter don't know. James would not tell us he was having an affair since. I found out on accident when they were out together in a muggle town where I started a new job. I haven't told him I know about his affair and I didn't plan on telling him."

Lily could tell Remus was feeling guilty, to not only her but to her husband. She knew their friendship ran deep, that's why Remus didn't tell her right away, but they were friends as well. She knew it was difficult for him but it didn't excuse him from it.

"Remus, while I am thankful you helped me last night, I am quite angry and saddened that you didn't tell me right away. I'm your friend as well, remember we said 'we bookworms have to stand together'? I didn't just mean during school Remus."

"I'm sorry…"

Lily let a sigh fall from her lips and just shook her head. It was quite a mess they were involved in. She didn't want to deal with it alone.

"I know. You can make it up to me by hanging out with me more, I feel quite lonely in this house by myself since James is rarely here. What do you say?"

She knew she made the right decision when Remus gave her a brilliant smile that lit up the room. Remus was her best friend and she didn't want to stay mad at him, she still was but she pushed it down to keep her friendship from breaking.

 **~.~**

The weeks passed by and it felt like Lily was even closer to Remus than before. He came by more often now that she asked him to. He used to come by every once in a while, then it was twice a week and now it was every night. Every day he came by her broken heart healed a little bit more, it would never be completely mended the same as before James broke it but it was getting there.

They would sometimes just talk about their days and events they went to, other times they just settled on the couch and read books. Sometimes she would invite him to help her garden, which she grew herself as a hobby and explicitly told the house elves they weren't to touch. Her anger at Remus left her, she could not stay angry at Remus no matter how hard she tried.

She felt less and less angry at James, now she only felt indifference. She wouldn't let James back into her heart like before, she never would have given it to him if she knew this would be the outcome. But she had to be slightly thankful otherwise she wouldn't have Remus in her life.

"Evening Lily!"

She heard from behind her, turning around she saw the man she was thinking about. A soft smile came to her face at his presence.

"Hello Remus."

"Here, I was on my way and walked by a field of wildflowers. I thought you would like something to brighten up your room."

Remus' cheeks were tinted pink as he handed her the freshly made bouquet of colorful flowers. A giggle passed her lips as she graciously received them.

"Thank you Remus, you know how to brighten a woman's day!"

Lily quickly went about to get a vase for the flowers. She was quite happy he brought them as a just because, James never did that for her. It made her heart skip a beat. She froze as she arranged the flowers in the vase.

'Am I…? Am I falling in love with Remus?' Lily thought to herself.

Her eyes widened at this revelation, she couldn't be falling in love with him. Remus was her best friend who helped her mend her broken heart, there was no possible way she liked him more than that. Lily turned her head a bit to peek at Remus. He was making himself at home and brewing her favorite tea exactly how she liked it. A smile adorned his face as he hummed a happy tune. Her heart skipped a beat again and she turned her back to him before he could see her cheeks heat up.

She couldn't believe this was happening, she didn't know if people fell in love this fast after falling out of love recently. But there was no denying how she felt now. She thought it was possibly because he helped her grieve and bring her back together. She did remember a time when she had a crush on him in school but James swept her up and broke down the walls she erected instead, so that never came to fruition.

But now that she was thinking about it, she did remember having some questionable dreams at night. Many of her dreams were quite heated between her and Remus, but she just thought it was nothing. Maybe her mind was trying to tell her what her heart wanted but she kept denying it thinking it was impossible.

'Stop! Stop thinking about this! It won't happen.' Lily nodded to herself, she had to keep vigilance and not continue that train of thought no matter how much she wanted to.

Lily placed the vase full of flowers on the table before turning to Remus.

"Thank you again Remus, these flowers are lovely."

She went on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you when Remus turned his head and accidentally caught her on the lips. Both their eyes widened and froze. As soon as her brain rebooted, Lily took a step back from him but never broke eye contact. Her fingers went to her lips and her face turned bright red, almost the color of her fire red hair.

"I-I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean to." Remus started babbling apologies to her, his face burning bright as well.

Lily wasn't listening to him though, she couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of his lips on hers. Without a doubt she knew she was in love with him. Love could happen fast, she just didn't think it would happen to her. She looked up at the apologizing Remus and took the plunge, if she was going down this hole she wasn't going to go alone.

A glare settled upon her face, freezing Remus in fear. She grabbed the front of his robes and drew him closer to her, drawing their lips to touch. When Remus didn't do anything, she broke contact and gave him a questionable glance.

"Remus…"

"Er yes Lily?"

"You're supposed to kiss back," Lily responded, almost like she was lecturing him on kissing etiquette.

"What about James?"

"What about him? He's with another woman. I've given up on him. You mended my heart and placed a piece of yourself in it, so you have to take responsibility for it."

She looked in his eyes and saw him fight the urge, but she wasn't giving him a chance. She pulled him back for another kiss and hoped he would give in to what she knew was between them. For almost a moment she thought nothing was going to change when she felt him shift his arms around her and kiss her back, almost engulfing her with his presence.

"Remus…" Lily whispered, her mind swirling with this couldn't be happening to her but it was thoughts.

Remus didn't talk and only went in for another kiss. Lily didn't care if James came back to the house and saw them in the kitchen. They were legally married but they hadn't shared their bed in many months. She didn't care she was starting an affair herself, with his best friend even. She was going to ride this out as long as she could, she wanted a happy ending and James wouldn't stop her from getting it.

 **~.~**


End file.
